Professor N. Shroud
"Curse you, Twilight Sparkle!" —One of Professor N. Shroud's infamous lines Professor Nigel Shroud (also known as N. Shroud) is a mad scientist who is bent on world domination, and main antagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Twilight Sparkle. This scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating Equestria, but his constant plots to create his N. Shroud Empire are always thwarted by Twilight and her friends. Species: Human (half), Robot (half) Gender: Male Height: 6′7″ (2.01m) Alias: Boss Sir Professor N. Shroud Lord N. Shroud Doc Man with a red eye The Greatest Scientist of All Equestria The Great N. Shroud Master of Mechanics Ruler of Robotics The Mechanical Tyrant The Mechanical Emperor Evil Genius Nigel Professor Dorkenstein (by Rainbow Dash) Occupation: Scientist Technologist Pilot Inventor Technocrat Ruler of the N. Shroud Empire Founder and CEO of N. Shroud Enterprises Designer and owner of N. Shroudland Designer and owner of Professor. N. Shroud's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park Dictator Hobby: Creating robots. Ruling. Racing. Attacking Twilight and her friends. Eating sandwiches. Running his amusement park-styled lairs. Commanding his army. Goal: Conquer the world by any means necessary. Build his mechanical utopia N. Shroudland. Defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends (always failed). Allies: Malachor (sometimes) Nano Nobo Guno Muno Bronk Susan Omar and Brian Diamond Dogs Dazzlings Mecha Mane 6 (created) Princess Dark Matter Omega Brony Queen Chrysalis N-Series Henchbots Robot Minions Enemies: Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack Fluttershy Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Sci-Twi (human Twilight) Humane Six Star Swirl the Bearded Princess Celestia Princess Luna Spike Other ponies Other humans Voice Actor: Mark Oliver Japanese Voice Actor: Kōichi Yamadera Personality: N. Shroud is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel, evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the N. Shroud Empire, and doesn't care where it starts. He has a deep hatred and vengeance of human for laughing at him, and ponies for banishing him. Although N. Shroud is a villain, he helps Twilight Sparkle when the world is at stake; though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the world or planet was destroyed. In some of his incarnations, he actually displays a begrudging respect of his arch-enemy, Twilight. Despite his intelligence, N. Shroud can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Twilight and her friends manages to wreck into his plans. Although N. Shroud is known for childish outbursts when angry, there are a few rare instances where he comes across as stoic and even-toned when extremely aggravated or during very serious situations. Despite his opposing personality, N. Shroud has rarely shown emotions other than anger or hatred. However, it should be noted that, despite N. Shroud's evil nature, he has shown that he has a soft side of him; that he cares for his robots like Nano, Nobo, Guno, Muno, and Susan. Although, N. Shroud sees Nobo as his primary punching bag for being so sarcastic and lazy. History: 300 years ago, after Princess Celestia sealed Nightmare Moon, when he was young, Nigel Shroud is the first human to discover Equestria, he was very interested in Equestria, ponies, and Equestrian Magic. He started building robots sending to Equestria for doing some study research. However, he couldn't prove their existence and once he saw one, no one believed him and laughed at him think he’s crazy. Being treated cruelly all of his life, he has a deep hatred of all humanity. Thus he decided to abandoned his life in the human world and decided living in Equestria instead. Few years passed, Nigel works at Canterlot as an advisor as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling ponies what to do) and learning of Equestria Magic. However, he became obsessed of the ponies’ magic and had an idea of conquering the Human World under his rule. Later, Nigel abducts 10 ponies and tried experimenting them and harnessing their magic to attain for his robots and himself. However, Star Swirl the Bearded knows his evil plans and arrested him for his crimes. He was on trial for his crimes of kidnaping ponies and try to drain their magic. Nigel tried to apologize Princess Celestia for his actions, but Celestia refuses for she has seen that his greed and hatred corrupted his heart. Celestia sentence Nigel Shroud return to his world and never come Equestria ever again. But, Nigel swore revenge, someday he would return, and all of Equestria and the Human World would bow at his feet. As the years progressed, he began to build an army of robots and transformed himself into a robot. Apparently all these years been exiled from Equestria, driven him into a deep-seeded hatred for humans and ponies and love of technology. Extremely tech savvy, he loathes humans and ponies. This has lead him to adopt the philosophy that technology is the only thing that can be trusted. He modified himself so that he could rule whatever remained as their mechanical king. Utterly convinced with his twisted belief that the results of a world conquest orchestrated by him would make the world a better place and benefit all its inhabitants. Using his unmatched genius, N. Shroud began his plans, spending his entire life on his self-righteous mission. Abilities and Powers: Claws (Professor N. Shroud has razor sharp claws, which he repeatedly used in attempts in combat) Super strength: (N. Shroud has been shown to be strong enough to crush an apple and punch through walls with his bare hands.) Robot Form (Professor N. Shroud can transform into a mecha (super robot) as if it was a suit of armor, but without having to pilot it like a normal mecha) Extension mechanical arms High intelligence Combat skills High durability Marksmanship Hi-tech weaponry Piloting skills Mechanical and technological engineering skills Robotic mastery Technopathy Bionic Physiology (N. Shroud is half man and half robot, thanks to his robot half, everytime he goes Equestria he can't get ponified.) Immortality (N. Shroud is stated to have been alive for a hundreds of years without showing any signs of aging thanks to his robot half, making him one of the oldest characters in the series.) Weapons: Laser Gun Robot Vehicles Mechs Lightning Gloves N. Shroud's Staff Staff of Sacanas Category:VILLAINS Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Non-Disney villains